nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
NetHack brass
NetHack brass is a variant based on NetHack 3.4.3. It has an improved skills system, the choice of a gift at Sokoban, and a new Gehennom, including rivers and an icy cave. There is a DOS/Windows binary for ready play. For Unix users, the best option is to obtain the 040923 sources, apply the brass interface patch, and go compiling. There is a new version, NetHack brass 081221. So far, all of the information about the new version is in Japanese. System changes *Additional attribute caps by class. *Altar conversion is more dangerous. *New extended command: #bereave allows the player to attempt to steal from a monster's inventory. *Bones files no longer include a gravestone for the late player. *Charisma modifiers added on selling quotes. *The amount of any damage you are dealt, or deal with a weapon, is displayed along with hit messages. *Status bar indicates current encumbrance. *Erosion can destroy armor. *The farlook command now reveals a monster's weapons and armor. *Fooproofing, magic resistance and reflection will wear off with repeated use. *Effectiveness of magic cancellation reduced. *New wizard mode command: #rrllududab *Polymorph only affects one object, thus eliminating polypiling. *Only two points of protection are guaranteed with donation. *Natural HP recovery is drastically slowed, thus increasing the utility of bandages and other healing items. *Elemental resistances reduce damage but do not nullify it. *Shopkeepers may provide services as in SLASH'EM. *New skills system, consolidating redundant weapons groups and allowing as much skill growth as the player has patience to practice for. New extended command: #skills. *Upon completion of Sokoban, you may choose from an amulet of reflection, bag of holding, or cloak of magic resistance as your prize. New items *some of silver, mystic weapons, and iron saber *some of golden, silver, bronze, mithril, and crystal armors *maid dress, frilled apron, katyusha *nurse uniform, nurse cap *kitchen apron *shield of firebreak, shield of isolation *spellbook of torch, know enchantment *wand of maintenance *bandages and scissors *some of glasses *sheaf of straw They are transplanted from NetHack plus or SLASH'EM below. *revolvers and muskets *robes *magic candle *some of orbs *some of artifacts Changes to existing items *Many pieces of body armor have had their AC slightly increased. *Dragon scale mail now weighs 250 and provides 8 AC. *Gauntlets of dexterity set your dexterity at your race/class maximum. They auto-identify when worn, even if there is no change because your dexterity is already at its maximum. *Leather gloves provide 0 AC. *Magic whistles now run on charges. *Orange dragon scale mail provides free action. *Robes are as in SLASH'EM. *Speed boots do not automatically set your speed at very fast. They may, however, stack with other intrinsic and extrinsic sources of speed. *New statue types: bronze statue and ice sculpture. *Unicorn horns have a chance of disintegrating after use. *Unlocking tools may break. *The wand of speed monster's effects wear off with time. Changes to existing monsters *A doppelganger always imitates the player, including all inventory and attributes — though not, apparently, spells. Unhappily, its items will disappear when it is defeated by any means, so you cannot get two of the same artifact. You may still steal the doppelganger's items using the #bereave extended command, but artifacts gained in this way will revert to their base item. The stolen items will last until they are lost when put on the ground. *Floating eyes can freeze you if you attack them with a polearm. *Straw golems drop a number of sheaves of straw when they are killed. *Water elementals have an engulfing attack that kills you by drowning over several turns. They can also rust weapons like a rust monster. See also *Brass interface patch External links *NetHack brass including sources and DOS/Windows binary *Japanese page and Google translation with latest source Category:NetHack brass